Heroes In The Making
by DevilishDesire
Summary: Three comic books loving teens experience an almost near death-experience but how they get out of it strikes the spark that sets off the discovery of unknown talents within themselves and begins their journey as heroes in the making. But are they all ready to become a hero? Or willl the harsh reality of it all push them away?


**Gotham City, Connecticut, October 7, 2012 2:30 pm **

"Aw crap!" I cursed as rain began to pour down in sheets. I broke into a sprint, my textbooks over my head as a shield from the heavy raindrops while I looked for cover. Taking refuge under a nearby tree, I placed my soaked textbooks in my book bag and pulled out my umbrella instead. Releasing it from its strap, the umbrella opened with a click, expanding with a pop to form a circular canopy of neon colors. I resumed my walk home, plugging my ear buds in so I didn't have to listen to the pitter-patter of rain hitting against the umbrella along the way. "Sunny with no chance of rain? Bah hum bug," I muttered to myself as I browsed through my IPod for a song to play. Taking a sharp turn around the block, I waited at a streetlight to cross, bobbing my head to the sound of Nicki Minaj's "Moment 4 Life". The red hand was still up and I knew that this streetlight wouldn't change for another minute or so. _What a bore._I was left standing there to think to myself.

_I guess I should go over my homework for tonight but I don't really do homework so that would be a waste of a thought. I wish this darn light would change already,_I thought to myself, my eyes narrowing at the red hand still there, willing it to change. I groaned heavily as I stood there shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "Jamie!"

"Hmm?" I hummed at the call of my name, looking in the direction it came from. Walking my way was my twin brother, Jason, and right behind him was one of his childhood friends from school, Kevin. With lavender eyes beaming at me, Jason asked, "What's up sis?"

"Nothing much but this gloomy weather," I said, sauntering to meet him halfway. Peeking around him, I nodded towards Kevin. "Hey Kevin."

"Hey J-meister!" Kevin greeted me with one of his bright smiles that to this day still gave me butterflies. He was still the same dork I met ten years ago though, always calling me _J-meister_, never once has he called me Jamie. Some things never change I guess but I was still hoping for one since we were in high school now. _It's not a cool nickname I'd use around my friends._

"Hey," said Jason, "Kevin and I were heading to the comic book store. You wanna tag along?"

I think about it for a minute even though I knew the answer already. I honestly had nothing better to do so why not? I could get the latest issue of Spider Girl while I'm there. So I reply nonchalantly, "Sure Jay. I could kill some time."

"Sweet."

"Let's get going already," urged Kevin, more eager to submerge himself in the comic universe than the two of us combined. It was his **guilty**pleasure. Heading in the opposite direction of our home, we walked down the block, on our way to the place where superheroes and villains reigned in action packed combat, senseless drama and a forbidden relationship here and there.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hey! Jamie, Jason, Kevin, where you newbies been lately?" Jebadiah called us from behind the counter the second we entered the store.

"Uh at school like every other sixteen year old in Gotham City should be," Kevin stated as if it were so obvious before heading down an aisle to browse through comics while Jebadiah gave a hearty laugh at his smug comment.

We all split up then, each taking interest in our own preference. As we got lost in the many different universes we encountered from one comic book to another, time slipped away. While reading another issue on Spider Girl I began to think. My imagination always got the best of me then. I would place myself in Spider Girl's world and wonder what it would be like to be a superhero just like her. What would it be like to have a secret identity, to be a normal human in the day but a hero at night? Yea, my life would infinitely get better if I had a superpower and I could beat bad guys instead of doing my homework. The life of a superhero sounds tons better than the life of a plain old high school girl, unless I was popular but **surprise**, I'm not. But if I could be a superhero, which will never happen in a million years, I wonder what superpower I would have. Flight is so cliché and super strength is a given but what about duplication? Mind-reading? Sonic boom? Immortality? Time travel? Invisibility? Teleportation? Weather control? Plant Manipulation? So many to choose from but I could only choose one right?What if I do have a power? Maybe it's just hidden deep inside or I'm a late bloomer. But how do powers work? Do you have to think about it to like activate them or something? Or does it just come naturally? What if-

"Hey troopers! Closing time," Jebadiah announced. A chorus of disappointed groans responded to the announcement and a plea here or there for ten more minutes. Jebadiah shook his head, his dreadlocks flying this way and that. "If you're going to buy something make it fast because I'm closing her down in fifteen minutes," Jebadiah said before adding, "You kids should be heading home soon anyway. It's getting late."

With a defeated sigh, I mumbled, "Fine."

Gathering my books together I proceeded to the checkout line, right behind Kevin and Jason. While Jebadiah scanned the merchandise, I directed my attention to the flat screen on the wall behind the counter. It was on the news channel, the current weather report being displayed. _Sunshine for the rest of the week? Yeah right,_I thought with a roll of my eyes before focusing back on the line ahead of me but out of the corner of my eye I noticed suddenly the scene switched. Instead of weather, there were clips of . . . villains in heated combat with superheroes.

"Ah the Justice League at it again," said Jebadiah with a smile as he too directed his attention on the news report. Then we were all watching. In the midst of the report Jebadaih turned the volume up with his remote control so we could actually here the report but I wasn't so much as listening to the reporter rather I kept my eyes on the action taking place in the background. I began to recognize the iconic idols displayed. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and so many more caught on tape, battling against villain tyranny. All I could think of was—

"Cool!" Kevin and Jason exclaimed together. _Yea, that's exactly what I was thinking. _

**Gotham City, Connecticut, October 7, 2012 7:00 pm**

The rain from earlier had finally let up and we had just left in time to see the full moon rising slowly. While heading back home, I asked the boys about the comics they brought. Kevin had brought about a dozen spending his monthly allowance . . . **again**. Jason and I settled for three since we shared our money, a Teen Titans issue for Jason, a Spider Girl issue for me and a new released comic on some girl named Nix, which we plan to get into later. Chatting as we walked, we crossed a street and turned onto a more or less deserted block. Most people were either inside or heading inside from work and realizing this made me a little uneasy. Yes, there's crime in Gotham City, all the time but there's also superheroes who keep the crime down to a minimum. That's just it, it's only a **minimum. **Call it woman's intuition but I was starting to get that strange feeling in my gut. _Maybe it's just my imagination . . ._

"Hey Jay, think your mom would mind me staying over?" Kevin asked suddenly.

Jay thought about it for a second, his amethyst eyes glistening as we passed under a streetlight. "I don't think she would care so long as your mother's alright with it. You brought clothes with you this time?"

Kevin didn't answer as he tried to stifle a laugh but the smile was so obvious in his eyes that Jason simply sucked his teeth and I merely chuckled. _Typical Kevin._

The crash of what might have been a garbage can from behind interrupted our conversation and I quickly looked back out of pure curiosity, my heart beat racing from the sudden sound. _Calm down Jamie. It was probably just a cat . . ._

"What was that?"

"Don't know."

"Anyway," Jason said before continuing the conversation. I didn't speak as much now, still a little uneasy but at least we weren't that much farther from home, just a few more blocks.

_Clack._

_Clack. _

_Clack._

The sounds of our footsteps echoed with each step as we eased around another block, that queasy feeling never wavering. I tried to distract myself, looking off to my side to glance at the full moon, which was quite beautiful tonight in my opinion. However, just out of the corner of my eye I spotted something moving behind us. _What is— Is that a person? Oh my—It is! Has he been following us?_

Quickly I faced forward, not wanting to look back anymore as my heart pounded so hard in my chest I could only hear my heart beat booming in my ears. I was scared and hoping that man wasn't what I thought he was but I couldn't be sure. _What am I, no, what are **we **going to do if this turns out to be dangerous?_ Biting my thumb as I pondered over the situation, I took light notice of the way Jason would glance at me, concern reflected in his eyes. I then jumped at the slight nudge to my shoulder, snapping my eyes upward to look at my brother. I laughed nervously, trying to hide my fear, "What's up Jay?"

He eyed me suspiciously, asking, "What's up with you?"

_Should I tell him about the stalker dude behind us or leave him ignorant? _I hesitated, contemplating over the pros and cons only to realize I was taking way too much into consideration. It was actually quite simple what I should do. If we're in danger, he should definitely know about. _There's no better time like now then ._Leaning in a little towards him, I whispered urgently, "There's this guy walking behind us. I think he's been following us."

"Really?" Jason turned to me as he said that, glancing out of the corner of his eye to confirm my suspicions. Turning back with a straight face, he hooked his arm around Kevin's neck. "Hey!" Kevin laughed, thinking Jason was just playing with him but his smile quickly faded as Jason passed on the message through a whisper in his ear. With a serious tone, Kevin asked in a hushed tone, "So what are we going to do?"

"Jamie you have your cell phone right? Pretend like you just got a call from a friend or someone, dial 911," Jason suggested, sounding not the least bit afraid, "Kevin keep talking to me and walk alittle faster you guys."

With shaky fingers, I nodded and reached into my pocket, pulling out my slim cell phone and flipping it open as I tried to keep up with Jason and Kevin. As we passed under another streetlight I tapped the number keys in as they showed up on the screen, Jason and Kevin talking about comics like there was nothing going on. However, just before I could tap the call button I took a quick glance up straight ahead and my heart stopped. Walking our way was another man and there was something shiny in his hand that was reflecting light. I abruptly froze in place and dropped my phone then, the handheld device crashing against the pavement, back and battery flying off. I cursed myself for doing something so stupid but nothing could overcome the feeling of terror I was feeling now.

"Jason," I squeaked lightly, thankful that he had heard me and stopped only a few steps away. Kevin took notice of the second stalker first, taking a step back as he noticed this one had a weapon. Time seemed to move slowly then as the two men proceeded to close in on us. I was shaking violently, almost on the verge of tears. _What if he has a knife or worst, a gun?_

I didn't want to know nor did I want to find out but I felt at a lost now, trapped like a bird in a cage. I was freaking out inside, who wouldn't when faced with danger? Even Jason couldn't keep a brave face on for long after realizing how dire the situation had become. _What were we going to do now?_

The three of us shifted closer together, back to back as the men were only mere feet away. "Hey! There's an alley down this way. On three we sprint, okay?" I heard Kevin hiss but it was not registered completely. _Oh God this can't be happening._

"One."

One of them was so close that I could make out the sinister toothy grin on his face.

"Two."

The air around me feels tight, I can't breathe and I'm suffocating as the seconds pass by. A hot tear rolled down my cheek and prayed silently.

_God help us. _

"Three!" In a split second I was being hanged by the arm and the man off to the left quickly pulled out his weapon.

**_Bang!_**

A scream escaped from my lips at the sound. I stumbled and tripped on my own feet as I tried to run, my brother having a firm grip on my arm. Taking a sharp turn, we tried to outrun the guys who were hot on our trail. _It didn't make sense._ I couldn't understand how such a good day had gone horribly wrong for me. Hours ago I was sitting in class safe and sound, chatting with friends but now I'm running for my life from two guys, one with a gun. _I don't want to die._

A cat hisses as I knock over a trash can. Rats scurry away from the oncoming stampede of footsteps. Up ahead the alley splits in two, we can either go left or right. They chose left and we made another quick left turn. This led us to a **dead end**. As we slowed down and came up to the impenetrable wall, I began to sob, leaning against the wall for support as my knees buckled underneath me. Jason was next to me in a flash, his arms forming a barrier of protection around me as he tried to calm me down, making empty promises that I wouldn't get hurt. _I just want to be home._

"Come out and play kiddies." The hoarse cackle that followed afterwards made me sick.

"Sh*t," Kevin cursed under his breath, his back against the wall as we awaited our inevitable doom. Any other day I would have scolded the boy for using such a foul word but this wasn't the time. It was then that a silhouette appeared down the alley, followed by another with the gun in his hand. _I just **want **to be home, _I think with a whimper as the men made their way over to us with slow steady steps. I dig my nails into my brother's arms because I have no other way to release the tension I feel.

Kevin spoke up. "What do you want from us?"

"Aw we don't want much. We just wanna have a little **fun** with you guys is all," said the one guy with his toothy grin, a golden cap in his mouth shining a bit in the dim light. He was a tall, rugged scary-looking man wearing a long overcoat, his head shaved, looking like he was in his mid-thirties. The other guy's face was hidden by the shadows but I could make out that he wore a light jacket, his finger pressing against the trigger of the gun. The rugged one stepped closer to us and even in the dim light I could see his beady eyes beaming at Jason and I, a sickening wide grin on his face. "Why don't I start with you two? Who'd like to go first?"

To this Jason pulled me in tighter, I could feel him shaking. "I'd start with that little girly there," suggested the gunman and I felt my heart sink and another sob coming.

It all happened so fast then. I was forcefully ripped away from Jason arms, watching him suffer a punch to the face, his head bouncing against the wall and then the rugged man dealt a kick to his stomach. I screamed, cried and begged for the man not to hurt my brother, Kevin held at the wall by gun point from the other man. He laughed as he pushed me against an adjacent wall with full force. Stars danced in the back of my eyes from my head banging against the brick wall and I swear I almost blacked out.

Jason croaked, "Leave her alone!"

It was pointless. There was nothing Jason or Kevin could now at this point, we were just teenagers suffering under the power of two grown criminals. I still tried to claw at the man, screaming as I saw the gunman knock the butt of the handle against the side of Kevin's head who immediately fell to the floor, his arms up to shield himself from any other type of violence. "Jason! Kevin!"

"Shut up!" A hand connected with the side of my cheek then and I felt the sting of the slap afterwards. _I just want to be home!_

"No!"

"Be quiet or I'll shot your head off!"

_I want to be **home**!_

The gunman had his gun pointed directly at my brother, his finger pulling back on the trigger.

"JASON!"**_ I WANT TO BE HOME!_**

I squeezed my eyes shut just as the gunshot sounded off but for some reason it sounded far away. I realized the force that had kept me pinned up against the wall had also suddenly disappeared, so had the wall. I was falling backwards actually. Snapping my eyes open, I squinted under the light above me, my vision hazy. Then everything became clear. I felt around me hastily, my fingers rubbing up against soft pillows at my head and leather underneath me. Sitting up, I gasped upon realizing where I was.

I was in the living room of my home.


End file.
